


Showers

by fakebodies



Category: Goal! (Movies)
Genre: M/M, and these two deserved better than the ultimate cinematic no homo, another little goal! fic bc this movie is.... A Lot, w the 3rd movie being abt COMPLETELY diff characters, what a franchise. wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: Gav + Santiago get cleaned up together after a match





	Showers

They had their own little rituals when it came to end of day showers. Where Santiago showered in silence, quick and efficient, Gavin would bring his old iPod and portable speakers into the bathroom so he could crank whatever mix he felt like and belt out the lyrics to whatever songs came on. Not that he was necessarily good, mind you, but he was loud and he enjoyed himself; he was never self-conscious about it, even with Santiago around.

At first, these routines had been completely separate, but then Santi joined Real Madrid and Roz left him, and… well, he and Gavin already shared just about everything, didn’t they? Gavin’s pretty sure he’ll never live down the time he showed up to practice in Santiago’s t-shirt. Or the time Santiago showed up in Gav’s jeans— the list goes on. That was the problem, really: they were so natural together, they hadn’t even noticed their friendship move beyond. Gavin had been kissing Santiago on the cheek or forehead since the day Gav’d jumped into Santi’s taxi, and Santiago had been smiling at him like he was the best thing since sliced bread for almost as long. When Gavin pecked Santi on the lips after he’d brought a fresh beer for the blond, it’d been the strangest mix of exciting and completely mundane. These day, Gavin jokes that they’d been dating since Newcastle and never even realized; Santiago thinks he’s closer to hitting the mark with that statement than he realizes.

As they moved from almost-lovers to really-lovers, the merging of their rituals seemed just as natural as that first peck of a kiss. Now, as Gavin sets up his iPod, putting a playlist on shuffle, he doesn’t even bat an eye at the feeling of strong arms winding around his waist.

“Ey.” he kisses Santi’s cheek, smiling softly. He reaches back, fingers brushing over Santiago’s hip before tugging at the waistband of his shorts. “You’re wearing far too much for a shower, mate.”

“Am I?” Santi teases, cupping Gavin’s cock, but he swats the hand away.

“ _And_  you stink. Shower first,  _then_  I’ll let you in my pants.” Gav grins, turning to kiss Santiago again before stepping into the shower. He’s followed shortly after by the other man, and to his surprise Santi hums along when he starts to sing. When Gavin passes the shampoo bottle, Santiago hands him the soap, both of which are discarded moments later in favor of just savoring the warmth of the water. Closing his eyes and letting the water run over him, Gav hums at the feeling of Santi’s hands on his hips. He tips his head back to rest on Santiago’s shoulder, smiling.

“Can’t even enjoy the shower, can you?” he teases.

“Not after watching you play like you did today. Gavino, you were on  _fire_.” Santiago kisses Gavin, eliciting another pleased hum from the blond.

“Mm, so all I need to do to get you riled up is play with a soccer ball?”

“Not all. I can think of another couple of balls you could play with.” Santi tries for a seductive purr, but they both wind up laughing, Gavin turning so he can face Santiago and kiss him.

“You’re terrible, mate. Come on.” he grins, and Santi grins back, following him out of the shower, not giving up the chance to smack Gav’s ass after toweling off. Muffled music filters into the bedroom as they fall over each other, both laughing and grinning like fools as Santiago preps him. When Santi lines up his cock, Gavin cups his cheek and kisses him, and when he murmurs “I love you” against his best (boy)friend’s lips, it’s the most natural thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on 2x4swrites.tumblr.com


End file.
